


Room With  A View

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-28
Updated: 2007-04-28
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Room With  A View

Title: Room With A View  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #174: Member's Choice. Prompt(s) used: Meals, Pick your poison, Night watch, Magical beasts, Temper.  
Word Count: 100 x 3  
Warnings: Slash  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

**Room With A View**

~

Severus knocked sharply.

Harry answered. “You came!”

“It’s a free meal. Why wouldn’t I?”

Harry chuckled. “Wasn’t sure you’d trust my cooking.”

“As a potions expert, there isn’t much you could slip by me.”

“Guess so. Want a drink?”

At Severus’ nod, Harry gestured towards the bar. “Pick your poison.”

“Ogden’s,” Severus said, settling into a chair once he had his glass.

The meal was amicable, and as it drew to a close, Severus steeled himself. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Leaving the Room of Requirement to resume his night watch, Severus stifled his sigh. Some things just could never be.

~

“I must stop doing this,” Severus muttered, opening the door. This was his third time in the Room in as many days. He froze as Harry looked up from his book.

“I suppose it’s inevitable,” Severus said. “I do always have you here.”

Harry blinked. “Snape?”

Severus smiled, walking over. “It’s not the usual arrangement, but it will suffice,” he said. “What are you doing?”

“Reading,” Harry said, clearly puzzled.

Severus peered at the book. “‘Magical beasts’?”

“Yes... Look, should I leave?”

“Why would you... Potter, is it really you?”

“Yes, of course... What’s wrong?”

Severus backed away. “Get out!”

~

Harry watched Snape lose his temper. “What? I was here first...”

“I come here every day!” Snape raged. “You’ve ruined everything...”

Harry stood. “I’ve been using this room since I was a student...”

Snape snarled. “Of course, since you’ve always received special treatment.”

“Wait... you expected me to be here,” Harry said, understanding flooding him.

Snape turned away. “I don’t know what you’re...” He paused when Harry touched his shoulder.

“If you spent some time with the real me, you’d realize that I like you, Severus.”

Snape spun. “What...?”

Harry leaned up, kissing him on the cheek. “Dinner?” he whispered.

~


End file.
